Song Shots - Shanghaid
by Isakurai
Summary: Shen/Duo. Not necessarily as a pairing, but this does contain yaoi - A number of very short oneshots inspired from songs. As long as they played, I wrote. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N:** Song shots! Or at least that's how I like to call them xD In which you put your music player on random and only write as long as the song plays! No skipping! (Though I admit to have skipped a few -lolwhat) It's a very interesting experience, so I decided to try it myself! Thanks to ~DemonicDevice, through deviantART I read her Minute Oneshots ( art/Minute-One-Shots-320916885) and felt encouraged to try it as well.

Most of these are not very cool, and they are all very cliche. Also I have this thing I am very slow to write, that's why they are even shorter than they should be xD Also, most of the songs I used here are in korean, so when I wrote them, most of the time I had no idea what the song was talking about, I just went in the feel of the song, no basing in the lyrics here.

Anyway, hope someone out there can enjoy this ^^

Ah, one more thing. The last one is based on Elisabeth's team prologue for KOF XIII, just so you know ^^

* * *

Prompt for these fanfics: Shanghaishipping/shanghai-shanghai (them as a pairing/them as friends)

* * *

**Walking on Air - Kerli Koiv**

Duo Lon was walking on a very deserted area between some buildings in Shanghai. It was late night, and he should be walking home already, but there was just something about that place...

He suddenly sensed something pass running next to him, and what seemed to be a little girl's laughter followed it, what made him turn and look around.

It was not common. But it was not that odd either. With his affinity with the underworld it was rather normal for him to see or sense spirits long dead around him.

* * *

**Chu Shen Ru Hua (Superb) - Fahrenheit**

Duo Lon prepared himself and Shen was already in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" The blonde man said.

Duo Lon walked towards his opponent and suddenly started throwing kikcs and punches as the other male did the same. They blocked and attacked each other with passion for the fight, dancing in the sunlight.

"You like it, don't you?" Duo Lon teased, breathing faster, as they were both getting tired.

"Haha, you know I never refuse a fight!" Shen replied. "Keep on, give me your best, Duo Lon!"

* * *

**Hysterie - Infinite**

Duo Lon kept walking even though Shen Woo had stopped.

"Ah, c'mon, Duo Lon! Later will be too late!" Shen said, almost pleading.

"Later" Duo Lon simply repeated, looking back at his friend and smiling.

"Aww, Duo Lon!"

"They will still be there later, Shen!" he said and finally stopped walking.

"Well, not _these_, for sure! These will be gone already. And you won't be back here later, cuz I know how you are!"

"Ah, okay." the younger male sighed. "These are indeed deliciously looking crabs."

* * *

**What is Love - EXO (K)**

Duo Lon laid on the bed, holding the well-worn shirt. It was so... Shen. Of course, he wore it so many times.

The mahogany haired youth smiled and sighed. It felt stupid for him to do that, but also it felt right. He wanted his friend to be there, he wanted them to be together, now and ever. It made him feel so stupid. He felt like he was going crazy.

But that was it. He really felt all that. Stupid, but happy. Holding Shen Woo's shirt while he was gone. Wearing it would be worse. His friend. His partner. His love. Was that it to be in love? To feel stupidly happy the way he felt?

* * *

**I'm Missin' You - D-unit**

The day was hot, though the rain felt cold in the town. Duo Lon was called to yet another job.

It all felt so shallow. That city was so big, like feelings so deep within his soul. He was missing something. A certain someone.

He knew they would probably never meet again. That felt so wrong. Even if the other didn't know about his feelings, Duo Lon needed to be with him.

Regardless, the Hizoku looked at the sky and then continued to his destination, where he would simply do what he was called to do, and nothing more.

* * *

**Guide Me (Sonosis) - Eyeshine**

It was work. It was only his job.

Where a few minutes before had been a vivid place filled with conversations, now there was silence, and only silence.

Blood everywhere, also on him and his clothes. On his face, no expression. His eyes staring at nothing.

Maybe that was a trance moment through which the Hizoku Assassin went before realizing that his job there was done and it was time to go.

* * *

**Emotion - BIGBANG**

Shen pulled Duo Lon to the bed along with himself and already started to kiss his neck. Duo Lon laughed and started to take Shen's shirt off.

Soon the two were kissing passionately, and nothing else mattered. They even forgot the TV was still on, and a cellphone started to ring but they didn't even bother to see who it belonged to and who was calling.

Duo Lon was already panting, but all he wanted was more and more of his lover. In the emotion, all that mattered was that moment.

With a warm embrace in the dark of a room, they had fallen in love.

* * *

**MCMXXXVII - Shanghai Restoration Project + Rainy Mood**

Duo Lon was leaving the bathroom when Shen Woo came in, suddenly.

"I'll take a shower" the blonde man said, taking off his shirt.

"Okay" the younger male replied, and left. But before closing the door completely, through a slot between the door and its arch, he stared at the other.

During a brief moment that seemed to go for minutes, he stared at the tattoo on Shen's back, while he took off his pants.

The younger man then closed the door slowly, and sighed. Some enchanting he felt there, or what. He prayed the other hadn't noticed it.

* * *

**But I Love You - BIGBANG**

Shen leaned back in disbelief. That could not be happening. In his sincerity, he pushed away the one he loved most.

Actually, those weren't his most sincere feelings. If he had really said what he felt, Duo Lon probably wouldn't have left. Well, at least not in the abrupt way he did.

"So that's it" Shen said to himself. He put his hands on his head, but quickly put them down to his pockets again. "I'm officially an idiot."

* * *

**The Chaser - Infinite**

Duo Lon chuckled to himself, but Shen Woo probably noticed that.

They were in the train back to the hotel.

"You know" the younger man started "being here in France... with you. It's not as bad as I thought."

"Hah" Shen snorted "So you're saying you expected it to be bad?"

"No, I didn't say that... All I meant was... I mean, I'm enjoying it very much" Duo Lon smiled gently.

"That's better" -


End file.
